


After The Hill Top

by Dark2Soon



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark2Soon/pseuds/Dark2Soon
Summary: Imagined scene of the evening and following morning after the hill top reunion of Anne Lister and Ann Walker in episode 8 of Gentleman Jack.Lots of comfort, a nice warm bath, bit of sadness and worry and a little bit of sex.
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840) & Ann Walker (1803-1854), Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	After The Hill Top

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work I have ever decided to post. Not usually a writer so it is a bit rough around the edges but I just kept thinking about the scene immediately after Anne and Ann reunite after the hill top scene in Gentleman Jack.  
> It is completely imagined, I have not based it on any facts.

Anne and Ann stand holding each other.Forehead to forehead with tears in their eyes.

Anne suddenly realises they are outside and steps back slightly.She took hold of Ann’s hand and looked her in the eyes smiling.

Ann reached out and gently strokes Anne’s face, “Anne come home with me and stay tonight.”

Anne smiles and tilts her head slightly into Ann’s delicate touch, “I can’t, I wish I could I really do, but I had to come home for my Aunt and whilst her health is much improved and she is out of danger it would look bad if my first night back I stayed out all night.”

Ann looked sad.She had dreamed of being back in Anne’s arms and sleeping next to her in bed since the day she left for Scotland. 

Anne reached up pulling Ann’s hand from her cheek and gently kissed her palm, “Come to Shibden for dinner and stay with me.Please Ann say you will?”

Ann smiled “will you family not mind, as you said you had to return due to your Aunt’s health?”

“No.Anyway they might as well get used to it since you will be moving in.”Anne’s usual defiant confidence reappeared masking her earlier vulnerability. 

Ann laughed, “well then I can’t think of anywhere else in the world I would rather be than with you.” 

Ann suddenly remembered she had asked James to wait with the carriage and he might come to find her.“James is waiting further down the hill with my carriage.He may come looking for me.Shall I take you back to Shibden then I will go back to Crows Nest to collect my things before joining you?I haven’t had much chance to bathe or change since leaving Scotland so I can freshen up before dinner and tonight.”Ann’s eyes lit up thinking of spending the night with Anne again.

Anne thought again to how long she has been in the same clothes.“I have been wearing this coat for 15 days I really do need to bathe.I don’t want to spend anymore of today without you.Why don’t we return to Crows Nest to get your things and we can go back to Shibden to bathe and then have dinner?” 

Ann smiled and squeezed Anne’s hand.She leaned forward, cupped Anne’s cheeks and kissed her, “let’s go.”

They walked down to the awaiting carriage.James jumped down and opened the door. “James can we go to Crows Nest there I will need to pack clothes and then you shall take Miss Lister and I to Shibden where I will staying the night.”

James nodded “yes Miss Walker.”

In the carriage they both leaned into each other for the short journey. The feeling of being next to the person they love felt comforting.Anne looked over at Ann who had her eyes closed her head resting on Anne’s shoulder, she smiled as she realised Ann had said yes but then a sense of fear rushed through her mind and a pain in her heart “what if she changes her mind again?”For now Anne was too tired and wanted to just be with Ann.She decided to just be happy for now and hope that come the morning Ann didn’t change her mind.

Arriving at Crows Nest Anne pushed open the carriage door before James had the opportunity she jumped down reaching out for Ann’s hand and helped her down.Ann walked towards the door and Anne just stopped.It was this place some ten months before she stood and watched Ann leave for Scotland, this place where she sobbed at how close Ann had come to accepting her, to committing to spending her life with her as her wife.It was the place her heart broke.

“Anne are you coming inside?” Ann smiled as she stood in the door way.Ann noticed Anne’s discomfort and she knew exactly why she was hesitant.“You can wait here is you wish I will not be too long.”

Anne paused “mmm I will come in and wait in the library.”

Ann smiled softly “if you like.I will not be long Anne.”

Following Ann in she couldn’t help by smile at Ann’s determination talking to her servants “I need clothing for this evening, my night things and also another dress for tomorrow.Quickly please, I do not wish to keep Miss Lister waiting.”

Ann followed the servant upstairs whilst Anne stood in the library, her mind recalling happier times and wondering if Ann meant what she said just now.

Within ten minutes Ann opened the library door, walking over to Anne who was stood at the window, she laced her arms around Anne’s waist, she gently kissed her neck before resting her chin on her shoulder, whispering quietly “my love I have my things shall we depart for Shibden?”

As the carriage pulled up outside of Shibden Anne smiled at the thought of having her love here with her.Again Anne jumped out the carriage assisting Ann, striding through the door before Ann. She looked at the Cordingley who was in the kitchen preparing this evening meal “Miss Walker is staying for dinner and then staying the night, where is Eugenie?”

Before Cordingley could answer Anne has walked through with Ann following her.They walked into the sitting room where her Father and Marian were seated.Both stood as Miss Walker walked in. Marian smiled “nice to see you again so soon Miss Walker.I see you located my sister.”

Anne looked at her sister but before she could say anything her Father spoke “lovely to see you again Miss Walker.”

Ann smiled politely “thank you both, yes thank you I found Anne, I mean Miss Lister.”Her face went red.

Anne looked at Marian and Father, she noticed the joy in their faces that Ann had found her “I think you can call me Anne.Just so you are both aware Ann will be dining with us this evening and staying the night.Now where is Eugenie?”

Anne left Ann with Marian and her Father and went in search of her maid.Upon locating her she instantly set her to work “Eugenie, Miss Walker will be staying this evening.Her things are to be taken to my room, she will be sleeping in there with me.Also I wish for you to draw a bath in my dressing room, both Miss Walker and I wish to bathe.Can you do this now.I don’t need your assistance with undressing and bathing and neither will Miss Walker.I will be in the sitting room with Miss Walker please let me know when the bath is ready.”

After talking with Eugenie Anne went upstairs to see her Aunt who was still in her bed chamber. Walking in her Aunt smiled as she sat next to her on her bed, “Ann, I mean Miss Walker will be dining with us this evening and staying the night.”

It was difficult for her Aunt to hide her happiness, “Marian did say she had come asking after you, I am so happy she found you and you have obviously made amends of any disagreements between you both.”

Anne couldn’t help but smile, “yes, yes we have.I believe she will be willing to move here to Shibden and we will make good companions.”

Aunt Ann hugged her niece, “I want to see you settled with someone who wants to settle with you.Although I don’t know Miss Walker as well as you do from what I have heard about her and her actions today I believe she is someone who wants to settle with you for who you are Anne and that makes me so very happy.”

Anne reached for her Aunts hand and kiss it, “thank you. Please tell me you will dine with us this evening?”

“Of course I need to get to know Miss Walker better if she is to be moving to Shibden.”

Anne leant forward and kissed her Aunts head “she is a very agreeable and intelligent woman, I think we can be happy.”

Aunt Ann smiled, “then we shall all be happy, I am pleased for you Anne.”

Maybe it was the exhaustion or what her Aunt said but Anne could feel tears in her eyes.She kissed her Aunt on the head again and excused herself to return to Ann who she realised had been alone with her Father and Sister for longer than she intended.

Anne walked back into the sitting room to find Ann, her Sister and Father engaged in a polite conversation.Ann smiled upon seeing Anne return, “Ann, Eugenie has put your things in my bed chamber, she will also be drawing a bath in my dressing room. She will let me know when we can go upstairs.”

Ann initially froze, to make an insinuation they might bathe together but she soon realised neither Anne’s Sister or Father seemed to take any note or have any care.

Eugenie came into the sitting room to inform Anne the bath was ready. Anne and Ann excused themselves, saying they would be down in time for dinner and walked up to Anne’s dressing room where a large bath was sat filled with hot water in front of a roaring fire.

Fresh clothes were laid out for both.Anne looked at Eugenie “that is all, I will call when we need you to do Miss Walkers hair and possibly mine. Can you go and ensure Miss Walkers night things are laid out in my chamber.” 

After Eugenie had left the room Anne locked the door, “we shall not be disturbed until I call her”. 

Ann smiled and walked over to her at the door, she grabbed Anne and kissed her passionately, pushing her against the door.Pulling back Anne smiled, “let’s get undressed and into the bath.”

Anne began unbuttoning her jacket.Ann grabbed her hand, “here let me” Anne watched as Ann unbuttoned her jacket and then slowly removed the remainder of her clothing piece by piece until she was naked. Ann then guided Anne to the bath and helped her in, finally removing the ribbon from her hair allowing it to flow over her shoulders.As Anne sank into the bath she smiled at her love, “now undress and join me please.”

Ann smiled as she first removed her dress, then she bent down by the bath to allow Anne to undo her corset and finally she slowly removed the rest of her underclothes as Anne looked on. As she stood there naked before the bath and fire she met Anne’s gaze as she removed the pins and her blonde hair came falling down around her face and shoulders.Walking over to the bath Anne took her hand as she climbed in and sat with her back against Anne’s chest. 

The warm water, hot fire and the feeling of being together gave the both the feeling of being relaxed and home for the first time in months.As Ann leaned back Anne kissed her shoulder “I love you”.Ann smiled and turned slowly “I love you”.For ten minutes the lay together, eyes closed, listening to the crackling fire. 

Ann reached out for a jug by the side of the bath, “Anne let me wash you hair” she turned to face Anne and filled the jug with water.Slowly she poured it over Anne’s hair, leaning forwarded to sneak in a kiss.When she was finished Anne did the same for her, leaning forward and kissing her neck and shoulders.

They lay there a little longer, Ann leaning back into Anne’s chest, Anne’s arms wrapped around her, peppering kisses on her neck.A comfortable silence filled the room.A silence of happiness and satisfaction.

Realising they would need to make an appearance at dinner they got out of the bath and began to dry each other before dressing.Anne put on a black skirt, white shirt and black waistcoat and decided to keep her hair in a low pony tail so tied it up with a ribbon.Ann put on a skirt, white blouse with a loose black tie.Once they were both dressed they embraced, forehead to forehead, smiling at being together gently kissing. 

Reluctantly Anne called Eugenie into the room to do Ann’s hair.Anne stayed in the room pretending to read some correspondence but Ann noticed she was watching her from the other side of the room as Eugenie curled and pinned her hair. 

Once her hair was done they were again alone in the room for a moment.Ann walked over to Anne and embraced her, “I am so happy to be here.”Anne hummed in agreement placing a light kiss on her lips.

Neither wanted their time alone to end but they knew they need to go downstairs for dinner.As they got downstairs dinner was being served.Aunt Anne greeting Ann with a warm smile, “dear Miss Walker I am so pleased to see you, and you look so well.I have had them set you a place next to Anne for dinner. I thought you would like to sit next to each other.”

Ann’s cheeks blushed, “thank you.I hope you are feeling better I understand you have been unwell?”

Aunt Anne brushed it off and they sat.Ann couldn’t hide how happy she was, sat next to her love amongst her family who may not know the true extent of their companionship but who embraced her being there in whatever form.

Over dinner Ann laughed as Anne and Marian bickered as sister do and talked of her time in Scotland when asked, telling Anne’s family about her Sister, her Nieces and Nephews and the beautiful scenery. 

Occasionally as they sat she would feel Anne brush her leg against hers, or she would touch hands as she reached for something.It was obvious to everyone at the table how happy they were to be reunited.It was clear when they looked at each other they seemed to forget that there was anyone else in the room.

After finishing dinner they sat around the fire.Aunt Anne retired to bed and not long after so did her Father.Marian sat across from them both, “I am pleased you have come to stay with us Miss Walker. For all of our bickering I would so like to see my Sister settled and I can see you are happy friends and I know that’s what my Sister needs.”

Anne looked at her Sister with a mix of confusion and joy, “thank you Marian, I believe Ann and I will make happy companions.”

Ann looked at Anne and smiled. They sat a while longer when Marian said she was going to go to bed.Anne looked at Ann, “I must admit I am quite tired shall we also retire for the evening?”

Ann nodded, she was very tired but also just wanted to be alone with Anne and wrapped in her arms.

The servants locked up and Anne informed Eugenie she was no longer required this evening.Anne and Ann walked up to the bedroom.Walking in Anne closed and locked the door behind them.Ann walked over to her and embraced her, again kissing her passionately and pushing Anne up against the door.

Anne moved them so Ann was now pinned to the door, kissing down her face and neck.She pulled back looking over towards the bed.“Wait here” Anne said as she walked to the far side of the bed, she opened the draw of a small cabinet which sat next to the bed, taking something out before walking back over to Ann.

Anne held Ann’s gaze as she walked back across the room before going down on one knee, “Ann, I have missed you, not an hour has passed where I did not think about you and the life we could have together.I know we can be so happy together.I know you said you would take the sacrament with me and stick to it and mean it but I need to ask you, will you be my wife?”As she said it she held out the small box containing the ring she had bought a year before.

Ann smiled kneeling down in front of Anne, she placed her hand on her face, “yes, I will be your wife.”

Anne’s eyes filled with tears, she took the ring from the box and placed it on Ann’s left hand ring finger.She lent forward and kissed her. 

The two women stood and kissed again before Anne pulled back, “let us get into our night things and into bed.I have missed sleeping next to you, holding you.”

Ann brushed Anne’s cheek again and whispered, “me too”.

They helped each other undress and then put on their nightgowns. Anne helped Ann let her hair down, enjoying watching her blond locks fall over her shoulders as she undressed. They kissed as Ann reached for the ribbon holding Anne’s hair in a low pony tail, allowing it to fall free.

They both got into bed.Lying side by side facing each other they embraced, pulling each other close.Ann smiled, “I’ve missed you and this.”Anne pulled back slightly her hand caressing down Ann’s face, “so have I.”

Anne’s hand slowly moved down Ann’s body, yet even though Ann wanted to feel Anne inside her she could see how exhausted Anne was.“Anne”, Ann reached for Anne’s hand, holding it to her heart, “you are exhausted, you have been travelling for two weeks, you need to rest.I am not going anywhere.Please my love let me hold you and you can sleep.”Ann’s hand brushed down Anne’s body, she smiled gently kissing her lips, “we have plenty of time for that.”

Anne sighed, and smiled, an exhausted smile, “I am exhausted, but don’t you want to?” Ann smiled, “of course but what I want more is to sleep next to you, holding you, and wake up next to you.I love you Anne, I love everything about you, let me take care of you. Please my love, rest.”

As Ann spoke she could see Anne’s eyes get heavy.Ann kissed Anne’s head, comforting her.She pulled up the covers, moved so Anne was resting on her chest, and slowly she stroked her hair as she felt Anne slowly drift to sleep, her exhausted body and mind finally finding rest and peace in her arms.Ann looked at the ring on her left hand and kissed the top of Anne’s head as she closed her eyes and for the first time in nearly a year drifted into a deep and peaceful sleep.

The following morning....

The pale early morning sunlight shone through the gaps in the curtains across the two women as they lay entangled in the bed. 

Ann was lying facing the window, the sun light on her face and her chin resting on top of Anne’s head.Anne was curled into Ann’s chest, her arm wrapped around her waist.Ann slowly stirred, she squinted in the sun and tried to gently move to get the sun from her eyes but not disturb Anne who was still fast asleep. 

As she gently shifted she felt Anne stir, Ann slowly rubbed Anne’s back, she kissed the top of her head and whispered, “shush my love, go back to sleep it is still early, you need to rest.”

“Mmmmmm” Anne slowly shifted out of Ann’s embrace, as she moved up she kissed Ann’s chest, then her neck before lightly kissing her lips. Anne slowly opened her eyes as she lay on the pillow facing Ann, “good morning” she smiled as she sleepily looked at Ann.

Ann slowly stroked the side of Anne’s fact, “I’m sorry I woke you.”

Anne smiled, she leaned forward and kissed Ann again before she rolling over the check the time on her pocket watch which was sat on the side on the bedside table, “you don’t need to apologise, it may be early but I have not slept so well in months.How did you sleep?”

“Very well.I feel like I only sleep properly when I am sleeping next to you.” Ann leant forward and kissed Anne.Anne pulled Ann towards her, wrapping her arms around her waist, she tried to push Ann on her back but instead found herself being pushed back as Ann lay on top of her, her blonde hair falling over their faces as the kiss grew deeper and more passionate, the two women no longer able to contain their want for each other.

They continued to kiss as they fought for dominance, hands moving up and down each other’s bodies, giggles in between kisses, rolling back and forth on the bed as the sheets tangled around their bodies.Anne eventually got the upper hand, pushing Ann onto her back, she lifted herself up to look down at the breathless woman beneath her, her messy blonde hair falling across the pillows, her blue eye shining in the sunlight, her lips red and swollen.Anne smiled at the beauty beneath her, she was holding Ann’s wrists and pinned them against the bed as she leaned in and kissed her lips, then down her neck and her chest. 

Ann’s back arched into Anne’s kisses, a quiet moan escaping her lips.Anne kissed back up to her lovers lips before stopping to stare into her eyes once more. Ann could sense something in Anne’s face, a reservation, a fear, “is there something wrong?”Anne’s stare faltered, her voice cracked as she fell to Ann’s side, “the last time we...I mean the last time we were together, the next morning...” Anne’s voice broke slightly Ann could tell she was thinking of that last night before Scotland, and even with the events of the day before she could feel Anne’s doubt about her promise.

Ann sat up and faced Anne, “my love, I am in love you with, I have always been in love with you from the first moment I saw you.I know this path has not been easy, I know I have caused you pain with my fears and doubts, but I never stopped loving you.I wish I had your courage and I could have embraced my love for you and committed to you earlier, it hurts to think of all those days wasted when we could have been together, but please do not doubt me now.I came back from Scotland to find you, to tell you how I felt and to show you I love you and I want to be with you, to be your wife.There is no one else I want to spend my life with.Please know I will never do that to you again.I will take the sacrament with you, make my life with you here a Shibden.Please my love believe me?”

Anne smiled, a tear falling down her cheek, she could see the determination in Ann’s face, her strength and confidence.This woman, this is the woman who was willing to commit to her, no matter what was said or done before, Ann Walker had said she would be her wife and live with her at Shibden, love her without fear.

The room was silent except for the sound of them both breathing.The two women were starring at each other, their faces only inches apart.Anne’s doubt evaporated in that second.Anne leaned forward and kissed Ann, it was intense, she pushed Ann back down onto the bed.Anne kissed down Ann’s neck, her hands moving to the pull up Ann’s nightgown to reveal her body underneath.She pulled the nightgown over Ann’s head and threw it to one side, she kissed down her neck and to her chest, kissed and gently biting her breasts.Ann’s breathing was heavy as shearched up into to the kisses, grabbing at Anne and trying to get as close to her as she could. 

Anne moved back up to Ann’s neck and lips as her hand stroked down her body to her queer.Anne’s fingers entered Ann causing her to moan as they kissed, she slowly moved them in and out of her lover feeling her tense with each movement.Ann moaned and thrust against each move of Anne’s hand and fingers.

Suddenly Anne removed her fingers from inside Ann.Ann’s eyes opened breathlessly she pleaded, “my love please..”

Anne hovered above her and smiled, she kissed her moving down Ann’s body stomach, then settled between her legs.Anne lacing her arms around Ann’s hips she licked her queer, her tongue tasting her lover and feeling how wet and exciting she was.She felt Ann reach for her hand as her back arched and she moaned with each swipe of Anne’s tongue.Ann’s hand moved into Anne’s dark hair holding her in place.

“Anne please” Ann whispered as she felt the tension in her body increase, within minutes she shook as the pleasure washed over her.Anne looked up from between her legs and smiled as Ann laid back her eyes closed, her body covered in sweat and a smile of complete satisfaction on her face.Anne kissed her way back up her body then lay next to her. 

Ann turned to Anne, rolling on top of her.She let her hands wonder down Anne’s body lifting the hem of her night gown.Anne grabbed her hand, “please Ann its ok.”Ann kissed her lightly on the lips, “please let me?” Anne entwined her fingers with Ann’s as they moved both their hands between her legs, she allowed Ann to touch her queer as they kissed.Anne’s kisses becoming more hurried as her pleasure increased.Within only a few minutes she trembled, pulling her and Ann’s hand back up from beneath her night gown. 

Anne lay on her back, Ann laying on her chest, arms wrapped around each other, lazily kissing whichever part of the body they could as they caught their breath.Ann looked up at Anne and laughed, the full power of the morning sun now streaming across the room.

Anne reached for her pocket watch to check the time it was 8am.Anne lay down next to Ann, placing her hand on her cheek, before leaning in to gently kiss her nose, “it is still early, shall we lie here and perhaps plan when we shall take the sacrament before we rise and join the family for breakfast?”

Ann smiled, she rubbed Anne’s side with her hand, she starred into her eyes, “that sounds perfect my love.”


End file.
